End of waiting
by Trym
Summary: Short little RHr fluff. Ron do finally dare to say something that he had wished to say for so long.


End of waiting  
  
Rain poured down outside the Castle-walls, school was finally over that day. Ron Weasley sat at the Gryffindor-table and got the chills when he saw the horrible weather the enchanted roof in the Great Hall showed. But when the food arrived, his mind drifted from it.  
  
When the food was finally eaten, he just sat there and watched the people around him. Everybody were people he had learned to love after five years together. Of course, some of them were greater friends than others. Also, there were one special person he had a hard time figuring his feelings for. It was Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn girl, incredibly clever, and in Ron's eyes, perfect. Her hair which was totally unmanageable, was an opposite of how she was as a person. And those beautiful eyes of hers were easy to drown in. His eyes had a habit of lingering over hers. He loved the way she did things, how every of her moves were so gracious.  
  
He woke up from his daydreaming and hurriedly moved his gaze over to one of his other friends, Harry Potter, the very famous and rich guy. Ron envied his life. And after he stated dating Ginny, Ron's sister, it seemed like Harry had everything Ron missed in his life. He was famous, rich and had a girlfriend. Every thing Ron didn't have.  
  
The others finished eating to. Harry woke him up from his trance with a friendly clap on the shoulder. Ron shook his head, as to clear up his mind before he too stood up and followed them dreamily. The girls were going to the loo, which left Harry and Ron standing outside, waiting. Harry looked at Ron with a knowing look, but said nothing. This confused him. Was he that easy to read, or was it something else Ron knew nothing about? They waited a while more, until Harry opened his mouth as to say something. Fortunately (or not, he wasn't exactly sure) at that moment, Hermione and Ginny came out. 'Thank you', Ron thought to himself. Not that he wanted to keep secrets from Harry or anything, but he just wasn't sure he was ready to talk to anybody about it yet. 'Will I ever be ready?' he thought. He had fancied Hermione for about a year. The time they got alone in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place really woke up something inside of him.  
  
They went to the Common Room. They knew the hallways through the castle by heart by now. Therefore, they walked through them without having the same fascination as they had the first days of school when they walked there, how exciting it used to be. Through a door hidden behind an old goblin- statue, over a couple of tricking steps, through a door pretending to be a bookshelf, and finally the password to the Fat Lady. They were inside the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I think it's best we start with our homework all at once, so that you two just can't postpone it," Hermione said dryly. She spoke with experience in her voice. Both of the guys looked at her with their usual innocent looks while they got their schoolbooks.  
  
They sat there for a while with their homework. Ron used exceptional long time with his because he just sat there, thinking. He had to pull himself together now and again and concentrate on his essay for Trelawney.  
  
Harry were the first to finish his homework while Ron still had Snape's essay to write. Harry went somewhere with Ginny. Ron didn't know where, but neither did he care. He knew what they were up to. Even though how glad he was for them and how good they looked together, he still did not like to see his sister snogging his best friend.  
  
Once again, he disappeared into his own thoughts. He thought about how it would be to kiss Hermione the way Harry kiss Ginny. To be honest he had never kissed anyone in that way before. The only times he had ever kissed anyone was during games he'd played. But that was just short kisses, and it was nothing like Harry and Ginny had. He came to think about the kisses he had gotten from Hermione during the years they'd known each other. They were not that many, but he remembered every one of them as it if they had happened an hour ago. The feeling ha had gotten by them was something he could not easily forget, and he didn't want to forget them either.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by not hearing Hermione's quill against her parchment. He looked up, and saw Hermione looking questioningly at him. He pretended to be thinking of what to write next, and looked down at his parchment to find his trace. He panicked a bit when he saw what he had written. Where it should have said "Heartleaf Herbalis", it now stood "Heartleaf Hermione". He felt his ears reddening, as they did when he was under pressure, and scribbled over it many times so he could be sure no one could read what really had stood there. He continued his writing and heard to his relief that Hermione's quill started to scrape again.  
  
It took a while for him to finish, and when it did, it was really about time too. His brain really started to get tired by all the concentration. What surprised Ron was that Hermione too seemed to be finished because she removed all of her books.  
  
They sat down in each of their comfortable chair in front of the fire. Ron gazed into the fire, and looked at the ways the flames danced while they consumed the firewood. He looked at the way they were two and three dimensional against each other. He removed his gaze over to Hermione eyes. He saw the reflection from the flames in them, which mad her eyes look even more incredible than before.  
  
Ron tried to collect his courage as hard as he could, just building it up more and more. He had to tell her what he felt about her tonight before his feelings would explode. But he was still afraid. What would she say? How would she react? Would their friendship change in any way? Even with this fear, he felt like his courage grew even stronger, and it helped a lot. Finally his courage grew greater than his fears, and he cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
Ho stood up, and so did she. He felt his stomach disappearing and shot back very hard when he got all of her attention. He just stood there and tried his courage to see if it was strong enough to bear through. Could he manage it? 'I don't know, but I'm going to do it anyway,' he thought with clenched teeth. He relaxed when he saw Hermione's curious and searching look. Once again, his ears turned rather pink. 'It's now or never,' he thought. He walked towards her as close as he dared, bent his head towards her shoulder and whispered in her ear: "Hermione, I want you to know that I truly care for you. You are so clever, kind and beautiful and... I want to thank you for everything you've given me, everything you've included me in." He saw a tear developing in the corner of her left eye. It grew larger, until gravity would no longer let it stay there. It barely made a trace down Hermione's face. Ron suddenly became very insecure. Did he do anything wrong?  
  
She took a step towards him and laid her hands around his neck. He froze for a second, ('she's hugging me!'), before he really realized what had happened and hugged her back. He stroke her back. They slowly released each other and just stood there, an inch apart from one another. Hermione looked up at him. He raised his arm and removed the trace from the tear with the back of his hand.  
  
They stood there, never taking their eyes of each other. Neither of them noticed the audiences they had attracted. He carefully put his arms around her waist. He felt Hermione's arms tracing their way back around his neck. Slowly, and without Ron doing anything, their faces grew closer. He cocked his head a bit, without knowing why or how because all his concentration were about her eyes. Just before they met, he closed his eyes.  
  
Their lips met. He felt this warm tingling feeling spreading in all of his body while their lips played with each other and their tongues vaguely met. It startled them both when they heard clapping. He and Hermione slowly drew apart from each other and looked at all of the Gryffindors and saw they all grinning at them.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand, as they walked out of the Common Room. They went down the hallway, Ron not sure where they headed, but neither did he care. Although, he got the feeling that the whole world was happy. Around him, everything was a bit blurry, every colour mixing into each other. It was almost the same feeling as being dizzy, only this feeling was much greater. Down the hallway, they saw two bodies moving towards them. Who did they belong to? The two people were closing in on them, slowly... Hermione gripped Ron and pulled him into an opening behind a statue. They held their breath when the two people came close. Ron suddenly noticed it was Harry and Ginny walking past them, with entwined hands. Ron was about to greet them, but Hermione stopped him with a kiss that removed every eager to talk to anyone but her.  
  
The rest of the walk through the castle went slowly. They often had to stop and experience the excitement of a new kiss. At last they reached the front doors and carefully opened them. It had stopped raining, but there was still an icing breeze. They went to the lake and sat down by the shore, where it was much dryer than other places. Hermione lay her head on Ron's shoulder and he laid a protecting arm around her. Together, they talked about what they had kept for themselves for so long.  
  
A/N: Hmm that was a little oneshot, thanks for reading! I'd be grateful if you took the time and rewied it too ( Thanks to thepooh for the translating. 


End file.
